


Fandom DSMP OC collection!

by mat_omer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat_omer/pseuds/mat_omer
Summary: Im bored out of my mind and all my ideas are out of date so..we all got DSMP OC's. cmon, i want to write urs out for yall!!leave a comment! i want to take a spin on this idea and pair you up with other folk, so if i see two OC's that bounce off eachother (ex. both originated in the nether, live with artic empire, neutral, etc.) you'll probably be included together!!i stole this idea from someone on tiktok not my original! (im looking for the @ itll be included in the next couple of days!)template on first chapter!name is subject to change





	Fandom DSMP OC collection!

**Author's Note:**

> GOD PLEASE DONT LOOK AT MY OTHER WORK I SWEAR IVE IMPROVED A SHIT TON I HAVE LIKE EIGHT AMAZING DRAFTS I JUST HAVENT FINISHED THEM

HEYHEY AIGHT SO:  
TEMPLATE !!

name:  
age:  
height:  
gender & pronouns (neos are accepted if you don't like them fuck off):  
parents & biological or adopted:  
political view (lmanburg, pogtopia, etc.):  
human or hybrid (specify)  
looks:  
origin/backstory (i want to see some angst people i want some ANGST.): 

and whateva extra stuff u feel is needed 

no OC shaming folks don't be toxic

first chapter will probably be posted v soon (a couple days after first comment) !! 

uh yeah. heavy writers block rn so im begging pls comment whatever 


End file.
